You're Mine: A BillDip fanfic Book 1
by deathbutler20
Summary: This is a BillDip fanfiction. It's for mature people so just be aware of that. One night Bill came into Dipper's dream. At first, he doesn't realize who the floating man in front of him is until...Bill is human! Dipper is torn thinking he had won against Bill and he would never see him again, but Bill does not give up that easily! After clearly stating to Dipper what he wants.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a3e30df2d5181ab2e9190376baeb236"It was a quiet evening at the Mystery Shack. Dipper Pines was sweeping the floor while Wendy was sitting at her counter reading text on her cellphone and Mabel was... who knew what she was doing. Dipper was sweeping nervously to make sure he didn't make one wrong move in front of Wendy and stood in one spot just waving the broom back and forth across the floor thinking to himself. Stan came walking in with his usual grumpy attitude plastered across his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="216290c2ec8d21d71ea0054a223dda05"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Dipper you don't get much done by just standing there! NOW MOVE!" /spanStan grumbled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcf6c99b564cabcafc4b359c791ec742"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Fine, fine,"/span Dipper said. His face glowing with anger and embarrassment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8c3376b55524052941d9063fce5f915"Stan walked out of the room and Dipper continued his sweeping until he heard a clunk on the roof./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db689a57446b681bc8c97e724ef4a950"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Wendy did you hear that?!"/spans Dipper said stumbling back in surprise./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d0d9b9211092f8eaee00d178e998856"Wendy looked up from her cellphone, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"" I Don't think so dude."/span and proceeded to text away on her phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f93e19e509418e4b8612c00c2307e8a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Guess I have to do everything,"/span Dipper grumbled to himself. Just as Dipper was about to walk out the door of the Mystery Shack he fell to the ground and the whole place started shaking. Dipper tried pulling himself up but it was no use it was like a force was keeping him on the ground. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""WENDY! MABEL! ANYBODY!"/span he screamed. Then he just blanked out not knowing what happened. When he woke up everything was white and his head was beating with a headache./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b1b08047de287fccc5a060e79673964"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Well, well, well,"/span said a familiar voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36bb106f38e13e22cddc8886724af7af"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Who are you what's going ON!" /spanDipper screamed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3ef5af3d87359c01dbf3d24f3b60805"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""I'm surprised you don't recognize me. Has it really been that long, Pine Tree?!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="a694ab90fe5f3712d313341afde24782" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62f914d6d631fc30c248132abe74ad73"No Dipper thought to himself. It just couldn't be. Only one thing in this entire world called him by that name. He felt a cold tap on his neck. Then slowly a human being came around at his front to see him. This person was dressed up in Victorian attire. Long yellow Jacket with a bow tie, button up shirt, black pants, black shiny dress shoes, had bright striking blonde hair, his hair covering the eye-patch on his right eye, a floating top hat above his head and a cane in his hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ea05a03d6c7d04832ef3b5ce5f0108b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""BILL!" /spanDipper exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b01bea78322592c3b93dbf3e3688b4f1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Well it took you long enough kid," /spanBill said rolling his eye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8442a7e43470f03efcd81cf2890190ec"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""B-but,"/span Dipper was shocked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b59a514060c33633950f8d1e81a2a2a5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""What,"/span said Bill./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8efac0e8d78b722e11a3bb1362c24b8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""You're not human why are you, HUMAN!" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ab85e909ded68b09e5f15ce77600a6a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""EHH- thought it would be fun to change into a human for a little bit you know see what it feels like,~" Bill replied/span with a wide grin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8d013c2e890c811368c7e7661d5910d"Bill knelt down in front of the boy and grabbed his chin making him look straight at his face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b1860c53ebe93316c561a5d254d6306"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""What do you want," /spanDipper glared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99b2d7137b95e1b7452ea4d82156bc02"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""One thing," /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9043dd7f6aa6cca8ba92ae0811f456fc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""We-we defeated you... W-w- WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="612ef5267e26c4a530f1a1172db78f79"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Look, kid, I'm not going to spend my time beating around the bush. I'm going to be straight forward here..."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ee9436d1e4fec5e32ae4723b02656ff"Suddenly, everything around them was pitch black. Bill's one eye glowed golden, making his eye like a flashlight in all the darkness they were surrounded in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e24ba76f45b1e7661fb03cc4ae11ccc7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""You," /spanBill replied seductively./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03da34f814dd918f38cfdaacd0663cc6"Dipper woke up in his bed panting and sweating. He looked out his window it was pitch black outside. He turned to his clock. The display read 4:00 A.M. He turned on his lamp to see Mabel staring at him from her bed. His heart jumped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="720a3920e425623f563d99e73b9d7d46"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""What's wrong, bro-bro?"/span Mabel asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ceaa705b352bf26cafb528c8f6b6a751"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Ahh, nothing, just a bad dream."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="372e2953c3724eb9cb5841eca2bf2b97"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Oh, really what happened?"./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d1f4ceb5b37e5481b30f0e22994021c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"" Nothing ... nothing just scared to ask Wendy on a date then Robbie swooped in and took her."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4431a004feda94043d7bbed98430f834"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""I CAN HELP!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b826e4dc7efa9fa07f71b5661258671b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""NO NO, I mean it's just not that big of a deal right now..."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3deb61db227393f2c97e079050e08992"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""WELL, it obviously is if you're having nightmares about it!."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ccfc21930f1474299839ed10f526d72"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""I JUST DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT RIGHT NOW!" Screamed Dipper./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d119e6126da74cd4ed22be360cd0fa9"He instantly felt bad for yelling at her. Mabel had tears welling up in her eyes and turned around laying back down in her bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bdbc3193fd376e300305aed8fe61a3c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Mabel, I didn't mean it I'm sorry!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4f9488d9877198952aa8b7e4fa12daa"She didn't reply. He still felt bad, but he didn't have time to deal with her silly dating tips right now. He needed to figure out what the hell Bill exactly wanted from him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77dc6612c805261989aad517e124dfa1""span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"ME?! What does that mean? I know he wants me... but for what? torture?/span"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cd326562a8b5096a5a49bd5493277db"He walked down the stairs turning on the kitchen lights and made himself some hot chocolate. He continued out to the front porch. and turned on the light. Taking a seat he sat down on cold ground sipping his cocoa enjoying the view of the stars. The midnight's breeze made him shiver. After he was finished he walked back inside and rinsed out his cup. He pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and sat down. He buried his fists into his head wondering what the hell the dream demon Bill Cipher wanted from him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75dbfaed64a4068cb4ccbc0693172d9c"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9af88c4b6c0b132d0f88b4e158128e33"Note: I know this story probably won't get a ton of reads, but I'm going to just keep writing anyway because I'm having fun with it so anyways BILLLDDIPP! The steamy parts will come later because I know that's why your're here :) Have a nice day/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7c0fefa93efcba90a65173a040981fd"This was origanally on wattpad but it got so popular on there I decided to upload it here. Have a good day. :)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


End file.
